Joshua Mikel
Bürgerlicher Name Joshua Lee Mikel Körpergröße 1,88 m Filmographie *The Dirt (filming) (2019) *Stuber (filming) (2019) *Only (post-production) ... Randall (2019) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (post-production) ... Derek (2018) *Above Suspicion (completed) ... Ricky (2018) *Trial by Fire (post-production) Only (post-production) ... Randall (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Jared (2016-2018) *Black Lightning (TV Series) ... Steven Conners (2018) *Love, Simon ... Ride Operator (2018) *Game Night ... Colin (2018) *Tonya ... Heckling Spectator (2017) *Das Leuchten der Erinnerung ... Gas Station Attendant (2017) *Vengeance: A Love Story ... Marvin (2017) *Rectify (TV Series) ... Peyton (2016) *Deckname Quarry (TV Series) ... Billy (2016) *Independence Day: Wiederkehr ... Armand (2016) *Puls ... Raggedy (2016) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Shep (2013-2016) *Game of Silence (TV Series) ... Marco Ladera / Marco (2016) *Term Life: Mörderischer Wettlauf ... Carny (2016) *Rendezvous mit dem Leben - The Book of Love ... Thor Heyerdahl (2016) *Bleed ... Young Deputy Wilson (2016) *Mercy Street (TV Series) ... Parker (2016) *Dirty Grandpa ... Hippie Griz (2016) *The Jury (TV Movie) (2016) *The House Sitter (TV Movie) ... Billy (2015) *Extraction ... Drake (2015) *Alvin und die Chipmunks: Road Chip ... Wyatt the Pizza Guy (2015) *Die Entführung von Bus 657 ... Grant (2015) *It Plays Like Love ... Cort - A Director (2015) *Terminator Genisys ... Angry Driver (2015) *Shut In ... Vance (2015) *The List ... Red Durant (2015) *Hindsight (TV Series) ... Stanton (2015) *Female Pervert ... Allen (2015) *Last Shift ... John Michael Paymon (2014) *American Hell (Short) ... Daemon (2014) *The Good Lie - Der Preis der Freiheit ... Dave (2014) *The Lengths ... Charlie (2014) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Randy Flynn (2014) *Million Dollar Arm ... Delivery Guy (2014) *Being Mary Jane (TV Series) ... Julian Slater (2014) *HR (TV Movie) ... Barista (2014) *Crackerjack ... Clay (2013) *Listen ... David (2013) *Wir sind die Millers ... Gutter Punk #2 (2013) *Swamp Murders (TV Series) ... Mike Burnett (2013) *Long Live the King (Short) ... Guy Fawkes (2013) *Stuck (TV Movie) ... Henry Robinson (2013) *Faked Out (TV Series) ... Delivery Guy (2013) *Passing Through Traveling Down (Short) ... David (2012) *The Brewmaster (Short) ... Hudson (2012) *The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) ... Patient (2012) *The Game (TV Series) ... Man in Rehab (2012) *Shelter (TV Movie) ... Hutz (2012) *10 and 2 (Short) ... Grits (2011) *No Matter What ... Peek (2011) *Balls (Short) ... Billy (2010) *Andy's Spick-N-Span (Short) ... Dirt Bag (2009) *Milhous the King (Short) ... Carl (2009) *Squatter (Short) ... Ranting Kid (2009) *S.P.A.G.H.E.T.T.-1 (Short) ... Dr. Sinclair Tyler (2009) *Precious Cargo (Short) . Interior Designer (2008) *Fashionistas (Short) ... Parker (2008) *Heartburn (Short) ... Wesley France (2007) *Kirksdale (Short) ... Officer Pearl (2007) *The Caress of the Creature (Short) ... Sven (2007) *The Problem with Fiber Optics (Short) ... Fountain Boy (2005) Art Department *The Little Mermaid (conceptual artist) (completed) (2018) *The Babysitter Murders (Short) (storyboard artist) (2015) *Roswell FM (conceptual artist) (2014) *Road to the Open (graphic designer) (2014) *Best Friends Forever (graphic designer) (2013) *Dead Dad (graphic artist) (2012) *Bad Influences (Short) (puppet designer) (2011) *The Original Black Swan (Short) (graphic designer) (2011) *Waking Eloise (Short) (conceptual artist) (2010) *Seven to Ten Business Days (Short) (prop artist) (2009) *Precious Cargo (Short) (storyboard artist) (2008) *Saint Nick (Short) (storyboard artist) (2008) *Kirksdale (Short) (storyboard artist) (2007) *The Problem with Fiber Optics (Short) (storyboard artist) (2005) Stunts *Vengeance: A Love Story (stunts) (2017) *Game of Silence (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Extraction (stunts) (2015) *Shut In (stunts) (2015) *Last Shift (stunts) (2014) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2014) *The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2012) Director *Tiny Empires: Just Imagine (Video short) (2014) *American Authors: Best Day of My Life - Dog Version (Video short) (2013) *Waxahatchee: Misery Over Dispute (Video short) (2013) Editor *Tiny Empires: Just Imagine (Video short) (2014) *American Authors: Best Day of My Life - Dog Version (Video short) (2013) *Waxahatchee: Misery Over Dispute (Video short) (2013) Animation Department *The Brewmaster (Short) (animator) (2012) *The Root of the Problem (Short) (graphic designer) (2012) Producer *American Authors: Best Day of My Life - Dog Version (Video short) (producer) (2013) *Waxahatchee: Misery Over Dispute (Video short) (producer) (2013) Cinematographer * American Authors: Best Day of My Life - Dog Version (Video short) (2013) Music Department *Exhume (composer: additional music) (2017) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2018) *The Making of Extraction (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2016) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2108 - Wrath (2018) ... Jared - Still Gotta Mean Something (2018) ... Jared - Do Not Send Us Astray (2018) ... Jared - Dead or Alive Or (2018) ... Jared 2017 - How It's Gotta Be (2017) ... Jared - The King, the Widow and Rick (2017) ... Jared - Monsters (2017) ... Jared - The Damned (2017) ... Jared - Bury Me Here (2017) ... Jared - New Best Friends (2017) ... Jared 2016 - The Well (2016) ... Jared 2012 - Beside the Dying Fire (2012) ... Walker (uncredited) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2